


ridiculous

by fairyslush



Series: magic and mayhem 101 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, wizard/familiar dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: “that’s not true!” seongwoo yells with utmost sincerity, his brows furrowed in his effort. “i don’t think i’m capable of living without you, hwang minhyun!”for a moment, everything is silent. the wind blows through the park as the entire scene plays out. seongwoo’s fists are clenched from the impromptu confession, his heart beating wildly against his chest as the moments tick on. there’s a knowing glint in seonho’s playful hues, but he chooses to ignore that detail to focus on the shift in minhyun’s features—from surprise, to confusion, to utmost happiness and—no. that’s not happiness. that is anger and disgust andridicule.“thendie,” minhyun spits out, throwing a harsh glare at his direction before storming off.(for onghwang week's day one | big bang)





	ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> for a better context, read the other stuff in this series.

seongwoo doesn’t think he’s being ridiculous.

“you’re being _ridiculous_ ,” jisung calls— _whispers_ —from behind him, disbelief obvious in his tone. “can’t you just be a normal couple and sort this out over dinner, or something?”

“first of all—” seongwoo turns, ever so subtly if he may say so himself, index finger raised in an effort to emphasize his point. “we’re _not_ a couple.”

_(not yet,_ he almost adds, but he stops himself from stating the obvious.)

jisung rolls his eyes, unimpressed, but seongwoo continues before he could even have a word.

“second of all, i’m just being a _worried_ wizard,” the eclectic magick prattles on, his other hand tight around the end of daniel’s leash as he dramatically gestures towards the fifty pound, snow-white samoyed. “what would you do if a weird kid asked _your_ familiar out, huh, hyung?”

“seonho is not a weird kid, seongwoo,” jisung argues with an exasperated breath. “he’s sungwoon’s apprentice— _surely_ he can do no ha—”

“that is _precisely_ why i think he’s weird!” seongwoo interrupts, gaining a frown from the elder green witch. “i don’t sit well with oracles, and if that kid is being raised by sungwoon-hyung and his stupid smelly bird then—”

“ _do you like him?”_

seongwoo feels a nudge at his arm, but he doesn’t need the instincts of a canine familiar to know who that voice belongs to. it’s been a good three hours since the young oracle-in-training asked his familiar—emphasis on _his_ (ha, eat your heart out, kid!)—out on a date, and the nasally tone has yet to leave his conscious.

“get down,” jisung whispers harshly, pulling seongwoo further back into the safety of the bush they were hiding in. “what would minhyun do if he finds out you’re stalking him?”

seongwoo squints. _stalking_ is too harsh of a word for the protective action he’s doing. after all, he really only _borrowed_ daniel so he could easily track where the too-tall pair would go. he doesn’t even know why jisung insisted on tagging along. the green witch was overprotective to a fault—and no, not like _his_ brand of being protective, because his brand is stylish, classy, and involves the stealthy transfer from one large bush to another so—

okay, maybe he _is_ stalking. but he’s not going to giving jisung that satisfaction.

“i’m _not_ stalking,” seongwoo practically hisses through grit teeth. “i’m just—”

“ _i do._ ”

seongwoo’s eyes widen, his words lost amidst the disbelief in what he just heard from a voice he knows all-too-well. he turns to jisung, the elder’s expression an exaggerated mirror of his own. if daniel were in a more vocal, more human form, the eclectic wizard could bet that it would be three of them sporting the shocked look.

_is he talking about me?_ seongwoo mouths, hope beating wildly against his ribcage. jisung merely shushes him, gesturing to focus with a swift cock of his head.

“then what seems to be the problem?” he hears seonho prod on, and seongwoo painfully accepts the slight gratefulness he feels for sungwoon’s cheeky apprentice. “seongwoo-hyung—” _ah there it is._ _they_ were _talking about him._ “obviously likes you too.”

“excuse me?” seongwoo exclaims, almost audibly, and he almost stands from where he has been squatting, if not for daniel tugging hard at his shirt.

_calm down!_ jisung scolds, wordlessly, exasperation etched upon his features. _you’re going to ruin it!_

_i’m not that obvious!_ seongwoo argues, obviously offended, but when he hears the depreciating “ _does he_?” from his supposed dearest, he curses himself for not being more conspicuous.

“i don’t know,” minhyun continues to speak, and seongwoo’s heart drops at his excessively modest litany. “he’s a _wizard_. he gets calls from all over the world and i can barely brew a potion.”

(for the record, minhyun says all of this with a deadpan calm. seongwoo’s imagination, though, has added sniffles and an overly dramatic soundtrack to the supposedly casual speech.)

“so?” really, seongwoo has every urge to treat seonho to a bottomless barbecue. “you do a lot for him. he’s been looking better ever since he’s gotten a familiar.”

“that could be _anyone_ ,” minhyun banters, and it’s getting harder and harder for seongwoo to stay still behind the bushes. he feels jisung glare at his back, daniel tightening his hold on the hem of his shirt, but they should know better than assume that he’s an impulsive—

“i’m just not sure if he needs _me_ as much as i need him.”

they do. they _do_ know better. he _is_ an impulsive twat and jisung is left to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation while daniel holds a scrap of white cotton shirt between his teeth as seongwoo practically leaps from behind the bush at the final straw of self-deprecation.

“that’s not true!” seongwoo yells with utmost sincerity, his brows furrowed in his effort. “i don’t think i’m capable of living without you, hwang minhyun!”

for a moment, everything is silent. the wind blows through the park as the entire scene plays out. seongwoo’s fists are clenched from the impromptu confession, his heart beating wildly against his chest as the moments tick on. there’s a knowing glint in seonho’s playful hues, but he chooses to ignore that detail to focus on the shift in minhyun’s features—from surprise, to confusion, to utmost happiness and—

that’s _not_ happiness. that is anger and disgust and _ridicule_.

“then _die_ ,” minhyun spits out, throwing a harsh glare at his direction before storming off.

seongwoo is stock-still for only three seconds before he sets-off for pursuit. he doesn’t hear seonho’s sputtering of chuckles as he zooms across the park.

( “you _knew_ we were here,” jisung mumbles upon emerging from the bushes. daniel’s snow-white head happily pokes out through the leaves and brambles. “you’re one smart kid, huh?”

seonho only hums, non-committal. jisung holds second thoughts about the quality of training sungwoon gives his apprentice.

“ _maybe_." )

“ _minhyun_!” seongwoo calls out, almost short of breath from all the running. “come _on—_ ”

“you _stalked_ me?” minhyun doesn’t slow in his attempt to make an exit. “as far as i’m informed, we are not in a relationship where you could just barge in on my dates!”

“you’re misunderstanding things!” seongwoo watches him take an agile left and wonders what the law student does in his meagre free time. “i just wanted to make sure you were safe!”

“what can a kid do to me?” minhyun’s tone drips with obvious annoyance. “do you really think i can’t handle myself around a _child_?”

“no!” seongwoo assures, trying to sound as genuine as possible. “but he’s sungwoon’s kid and that fact just doesn’t sit well with me!”

minhyun only grunts as an asnwer. seongwoo curses his lack of tact.

their little chase culminates in a house of mirrors. for once, seongwoo feels underestimated, as mirrors have long been instruments of travel and communication for magicals even before merlin went mainstream. the glass surface is cool against his fingers as he passes through, the search becoming too easy once he’s inside the connecting network, and it only takes a few more seconds until he’s inches away from minhyun.

seongwoo thinks he’s going to get punched, but he swallows his nerves and braces against the surface on either side of his familiar’s shoulders.

“did you forget?” he begins, voice low as he inches closer. minhyun seems unfazed, save for the tell-tale flush on the tips of his ears. “i am ong seongwoo. _ong seongwoo_ with an approximate knowledge on all forms of magic arts.”

minhyun squints, and seongwoo almost braces for the impact of a fist against god knows where. it doesn’t come, though. instead, a _question_.

“how much did you hear?” minhyun asks, face hard as stone.

seongwoo inhales sharply, weighing his options before spouting an answer.

“enough to know you shouldn’t really be running from me.”

minhyun groans, looking impatient. “can we just _pretend_ that never happened?”

here, seongwoo’s expression shifts from a kicked puppy to a cheeky little mutt. 

“why would i?” his nose scrunches up and there’s a twinkle of mischief in his hues. “you like m—”

“you _grew_ on me,” minhyun immediately corrects, poking at seongwoo’s chest with his index. “syntax, ong.”

“oh pish posh,” seongwoo waves the technicalities away, quite literally. “i like you.”

seongwoo thinks he’s won. minhyun bites his lip to keep himself from smiling, and the utter victory running through his veins keeps him confident enough to do that _thing_ that he knows people find most endearing, where he scrunches his nose and his eyes turn into little slits and—

“you’re _ridiculous_.”

seongwoo thinks it’s unfair how many times he’s been called that today.

"no i’m not,” seongwoo coos, inching even closer, eyes trained on minhyun’s tiers. “i’m _yours_.”

he could’ve done it. he could’ve closed the distance and gotten everything over with, and they could be a happy wizard-familiar couple living happily ever after. but minhyun punches him, none too lightly either, and before seongwoo could even whine about being abused, he feels a harsh tug at his collar and the clash of soft lips against his own.

_aggressive,_ seongwoo thinks. just the way he likes it.

it’s not the first time they’ve kissed, and he knows a couple of what they’ve shared have gone beyond the dictates of magic transference. but it’s the first time that they’re kissing where all intentions are clear, where desire is not hidden under necessity, bared as what it is.

they _like_ each other. simple as that. and seongwoo’s beginning to think he’s going to like getting more of these kisses later, in the comforts of their shared abode.

“don’t ever think i don’t need you,” seongwoo quips once they come up for air. “i do. _too much,_ r—”

“shut the fuck up and go back to kissing me,” minhyun orders, and seongwoo doesn’t even need to be compelled to follow through.

**Author's Note:**

> minhyun, a law student, is seongwoo's summoned human familiar, and has been so for at least two years.  
> daniel, a [ redacted ], takes the form of a fifty-pound samoyed at most times and is jisung's familiar.  
> seonho, a clairvoyant, is sungwoon's apprentice as an oracle. you may guess who the "smelly bird" is.
> 
> i honestly was in pain writing this, it's been so long. i do hope i delivered. 
> 
> thank you for reading, and please stay tuned for the rest of onghwangweek!


End file.
